HowToSaveALife
by ScattereD59DreamS
Summary: “I admit that…that everything is just so wrong! And it’s just not the same…” Between the lines of fear and blame You begin to wonder why you came. Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship SxK


Hey, just a quick one-shot I wrote. I love The Fray especially their song "How to save a life so I decided to make a songfic with my two favorite couples! The Fray + SoraXKairi = Total PWN!

…

She needed to see him again, just to make sure that he was okay if he was doing better. It was 10:00 p.m. now and it was raining. It didn't matter, he lived across the street. She crossed the street and didn't bother to bring an umbrella with her she didn't need it because she already felt hollow so she wouldn't feel the rain dropping down on her.

She stood in front of his house and noticed that the lights were still on. She just stood there and stared for a while. Why was she here? He never listened to her, so why does she even bother? Because she loved him that's why.

She stood on the porch and knocked on the door instead of ringing the doorbell. She felt so unfocused she was just contemplating on what to say to him. He answered the door and she looked up from her soaked converse, why she bothered to wear shoes at ten in the evening while it was raining she never knew.

His eyes were red and he looked tired. She silently invites her in without giving her any form of a 'hello'. She sluggishly walked in and stood in his living room with her back turned to him.

_Step one, you say, "We need to talk"  
He walks, you say, "Sit down, it's just a talk"_

She takes a seat on his leather couch and he takes a seat from opposite of her. He looks at her with his tired eyes.

_He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

She sighs and tucks a strand of auburn hair behind her ear then looks towards the window where the drops of rain cascaded down the window pane the rain was getting harder she might not be able to leave too soon.

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right_

She looks at him and noticed that his gaze never left her. She quickly looks away and he sighs.

_Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

He seems so different now. She has known him for _twenty _years and they used to be always laughing and joking with each other, and now…it's all just painful silence. It was _their_ entire fault. _They_ wanted him to change and since he was such a selfless person he couldn't argue.

'_I wish I could've had helped him in the first place…'_

_Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"Sora…you should…you should get a break from them, you know? We could get away from everyone, just you and me…just like old times."

"Why would I want to do that? They're my friends too." He stares at her with the same hollowness in his eyes, the same hollowness she has been feeling for too long.

She was angry but most of all hurt, "Please Sora! They've changed you so much! You have other friends! Riku's just down the block and…and I'm here, I'm always here…"

_Let him know that you know best  
Because after all, you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence_

His sapphire eyes softened a little under his chocolate brown locks.

"You're just not yourself. You've changed so much…you've been so distant and you hardly smile anymore. It hurts, you know? It hurts..."

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
Things you told him all along  
Pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

He always used to smile and he used to be the one in her position and her in his. She would be all sad and miserable and he would always cheer her up.

"I just want to help you. Please…tell me what's wrong! We can fix things together!"

_And where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"Nothings wrong with me! I'm just fine and I don't need your help! I can handle myself, Kairi! I'm not a little kid anymore I'm 20 fucking years old for damn sake!" Those words stung her heart as well as her eyes as she tried to hold back the tears a little, at least for a little while.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed_

"…Even the one's who don't seem like they need help need it once in a while Sora. I care and I want to help. You don't have to do this alone or with them, they just want to change you, they don't want to befriend you. You can always come to me and I will always lend a helping hand." She was so sure and true to her words even if the tears now falling from her violet orbs made her look fragile and weak.

_He will do one of two things:  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

He instantly felt guilty for his outburst and because of his stubbornness. She just wanted to help even if he got angry with her and she still said that she would be there.

"I admit that…that everything is just _so wrong_! And _it's_ just not the same…"

_Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

He was almost right, almost. Everything was different but the fact that she _loves_ him was still the same. If only he knew, maybe everything would be all right, maybe it will all go back to the way it was, the way it was _meant_ to be and they were _meant_ to be together like before…maybe even something more.

He stood up from his seat and she followed suite. His back was faced to her, "Why? Why do you always want to help? I've let you down and you know it. So why bother?"

_Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_

There was a second's pause, maybe two and then he felt her arms wrap around his torso and her head buried into his back. She didn't hesitate to do so, the second's pause just made up the time she used to run up to him and the other to wrap her arms around him tightly.

"Because I _love_ you," She sobbed softly onto his back as he stiffened at her words.

She loved him? He thought that nothing she said or did could make things all right but this, to wrap her arms around him _and _to say those three words he only dreamed of saying to her and her to reply the same way but only with a 'too' in the end, was beyond _all right_. It was meant to be.

"Please come back. I just want the old Sora back…" She mumbled as she felt him untangle himself from her grip. It almost hurt when he let go, she expected him to walk away and leave her alone to cry herself to death and drown herself in her tears.

But then he hugged her. Just a simple turn of his body and he quickly wrapped his arms around her, "Shh…I'm here Kairi. I'm not going to leave you ever again. I'm here." It was, no it _is_ going to be okay now and _forever_.

_How to save a life  
How to save a life_

"I love you, Kairi."

She smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I love you too, Sora."

And then everything felt right again, the way it was meant to be.

…

And there you have it! This was a little different from my style because I always involve dry humor into my fics but that would ruin the moment here. I'm proud of this one. I hope you liked it! Please R&R!


End file.
